rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
User
This is a Featured Article :"They say the User lives outside the Net, and inputs Games for pleasure. No one knows for sure, but I intend to find out!" -Bob The User is the name given by the inhabitants of Cyber Space for the beings running the computers they live in. Very little is known about the mysterious, powerful User. Most do not realize that there are really millions of Users; they simply refer to it as a single individual. The Users exist outside of Cyber Space, therefore their realm is seen as a mysterious, inaccessible world. No User has ever made direct contact with the inhabitants of Cyber Space. It is unknown in Cyber Space that the many Users are regular, flesh-and-blood humans. ]] In the Net, Users are generally regarded as unseen, ultra powerful, almost god-like figures that are feared, respected and even hated by various groups. Everyone inside Cyber Space owes their existence to a User. Some people in Cyber Space, such as Bob, wish to learn about the User and his/her motives, possibly creating a dialogue with them. Some Users create malevolent programs such as Viruses that destroy, infect and corrupt. Others made the benign Key Tools to repair errors and look after their systems. Some Users also create powerful Hacker programs to break into other systems and programs, such as Mouse. The Users also created the dangerous Code Masters, to hunt down threats, and unknowingly, the Users also created the chaotic Web when the Net was created. ]] While people in a system are aware of the powerful Users, the Users themselves have absolutely no idea there is anyone living in the computer systems they use. They also are unaware that when they begin a computer Game, it causes an incoming Game Cube to load into the system and land on the city. The User does this simply for pleasure, not knowing that if he/she wins that any Sprites and Binomes caught in their Game are nullified and the sector off-lined. (The Tearing) The inhabitants of the Net are unsure if there is one almighty User responsible for all of Cyber Space, or many Users each controlling their own system. In the Damaged System, Jeff asked Matrix and AndrAIa if they were good Users or bad users, evident that some believe there's obviously more than one. (Icons) Turbo, the Prime Guardian, has only ever referred to a single omnipotent User, whom he begs for mercy from Daemon. (Sacrifice) ]] Most Guardians, like Dixon Green, resent Users, and bitterly remind others they have to fight with the deadly Viruses they create and unleash on systems. She said it was beyond their ability to understand why a User does such a thing. Bob is an exception, and defends this "psyche of the Users" by stating no User would 'knowingly' release a virus onto the Net. Dixon criticized his work as Guardians aren't here to figure out how Users work, or why viruses are introduced. (Cross Nodes) Some people like Fax Modem are skeptical that a User even exists. He came up with conspiracy theories that the Guardians created the User myth as mass-psychosis, and sent Games on systems themselves. He is unsure why the Guardians are doing this, but believes it helps them control systems better. (Trust No One) ]] A system's populace greatly fears the Game Cubes that the User downloads. Most are unsure why these beings would drop Games on them, apart from pleasure. When a Game lands in a system everyone trapped inside it must reboot in order to defend their home. The User appears as a character in the Game. This appearance depends completely on the Game being played. As all are different, he/she could be anything. Most User characters have limited speech. The User character is not considered to be a Sprite, Binome, or any other creature of Cyber Space. User characters can be infected by viruses; the virus takes complete control in this way. ]] As Users exist outside of Cyber Space, it is impossible for data beings to see them or guess who they really are. However, through observation of the Game Cubes they play, it is possible to describe what some Users are like. The User of Mainframe appears to be a casual gamer as he/she plays various titles stretching across multiple genres so that no two Games downloaded are ever the same. While a compulsive player, he/she is unfamiliar with older Games such as Basic Combat and their control schemes. The User of the Damaged System is highly skilled, winning almost every Game loaded to the point where the devastated city was on the verge of crashing. (Icons) The User of the Satellite System loves Golf. Virtually every Game downloaded is golf-related, and a Game Hopping Matrix, who had already played four previous Games, had grown weary when he found himself in Fairway Frolics. (Number 7) ]] The User of the Super Computer seems to play the hardest and fastest Games known on the Net, even old ones with legendary difficulty such as the Funhouse. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) Some of these Games downloaded were also networked. The upgrades he/she sends are also greater in size, frequency and power than those arriving in Mainframe. (When Games Collide) For a complete list of all Games played by the User see: Games List Reboot: The Guardian Code This series marks the first time Users are seen in corporeal form, and the barrier between User and Cyberspace is finally broken. Next-Generation Guardians Austin, Parker, Tamra and Trey, having been hand-selected and proving their skills in an online game, are among the first Users to enter cyberspace, wherein they take on their Guardian avatars: Vector, Googz, Enigma and D-Frag. Their primary mission is to stop the Sourcerer and Megabyte from destroying all of cyberspace and throwing the physical world into chaos. The Guardians' first contact with a cyberspace inhabitant is V.E.R.A., who soon after takes on physical form as an android with no chance to return to cyberspace. (Activation) Their ability to enter cyberspace is thanks to Austin's late father, Adam Carter, who previously experimented with successfully digitizing and extracting Austin's pet mouse into and from cyberspace safely. Adam is the architect of Room Zero, the Guardians' base of operations, and creator of the Guardian Code. (Discoveries) The Sourcerer After being reanimated, Megabyte makes first contact with a User known as The Sourcerer, a real-world hacker bent on destruction. While he does not physically enter cyberspace, The Sourcerer communicates directly with Megabyte via vid-window with a distorted voice and video. Both User and virus work together, causing chaos across cyberspace, with the former holding Megabyte's existence in his hands. (Resurrection) "The User" The User responsible for plaguing Mainframe with Games is revealed to be a middle-aged man with all manner of Reboot merchandise littering his (mother's) basement, not the least of which is a giant statue of Mike the TV. He also owns a physical copy of Starship Alcatraz, which he loads remotely onto Mainframe's server. (Mainframe Mayhem) Whether he actually owned Mainframe, was otherwise involved with the server's operation or is just a client User is unknown. However, it is believed that Austin's late father owns Mainframe as it was installed in Room Zero prior to the events of the series, so the latter is more likely. References *Users in a computing context refers to one who uses a computer system. Users may need to identify themselves for the purposes of accounting, security, logging and resource management. In order to identify oneself, a user has an account (a user account) and a username, and in most cases also a password. Users employ the user interface to access systems. Category:Format Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains